Bokura wa mou yume wo minai' 3
by Youki-ne-chan
Summary: Esta es mi nueva historia, no mencionare —aun quizá— de que pareja del anime tratará, ser aun lijero comienzo tipo 'high(?) school' c: pero tendrá un cambio respecto a eso. Quizá no les parezca con mucha coherencia al inicio, pero, 'no os preocupéis' ya que todo será aclarado.


Despertó sin la felicidad que hace poco se había creado en su rostro,  
La sonrisa que se esbozaba en sus labios, ahora era una mueca mal hecha,  
y sus ánimos había bajando nuevamente  
Los recuerdos de aquella vez que encontro a su mejor amigo con su novio, le seguían atormentando, aun después de haberselo contado a su hermano y finjir que estaba bien, mientras esas imagenes continuaban ahí,  
sin mencionar que tampoco el dolor se habia ido del todo.

—Tobi, ¿esta todo bien?— su madre volteo hacia el despues de haber notado su seriedad mas que de la de costumbre

—Si mama,— el albino le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa torcida a su madre de cabello largo y blanco

—Hashirama, quiero que cuides a Tobirama. Ya a sido expulsado de cinco colegios y no quiero que este sea uno más

—Butsama no tienes que ser tan directo con Tobi, el sabe lo que debe y no hacer

—Aun así querida es solo un aviso

—Si papa yo lo cuidaré muy bien— rodeando los hombros de su hermano con su brazo—

El albino le dirjio una mirada molesta, esto solo provoco que le castaño el abrazara más

Al llegar al colegio la madre del castaño y el de cabello blanco bajó junto con ellos tenia que hablar con la directora.  
Su familia era una de las mas ricas en todo el lugar, así que no habria problemas en que Tobirama ingresara fácilmente a aquel instituto tan prestigioso, a pesar de su mal expediente, aburrido de esperar, fue a dar un paseo por aquel lugar había tanta personas que le desgradaron con tan solo mirarlas,  
el lugar era inmenso y lugar tan grande, solo le provoco un desinterés mayor.

Al llegar a una de las aulas había dentro un chico, su cabello largo, llegaba hasta su cintura y era de un color negro muy obscuro, Los ojos el albino se abrieron ampliamente, con velocidad, se proyecto en su mente la imagen de su antiguo novio, apunto de entrara al aula, escucho la voz de su madre, que le llamaba

—Hijo, la directora ah aceptado que estudies aquí apesar de tu historial no tan limpio en otras escuelas— suspiró — Tuvimos que pagar mucho para ello, asi no quiero que tu padre y tu peleen nuevamente si.

—Descuida mama, trataré de durar mas de dos semanas— rió tomando las manos de su madre y dandoles un suave beso en el dorso de estas-

rió junto con su hijo, sonrojandose suave y lindamente- —Eso espero cielo, esta bien te dejo por aque aun tengo cosas que hacer. Cuídate nos vemos en la tarde—

—Si mama,— beso le mejilla de su hermosa madre y tomo todas cosas que ella traía para el-

Miro la hoja —que al parecer era el horario,— no tenia ni mas remota idea de que salón era cual, aunque tampoco tenia muchos deseos de averiguarlo— Estaba perdido en la lectura de su horario hasta que una voz sensual y grave le interrumpió, un asi no presto la su atención ala persona que le dirijio la palabra.

—Hola

—¿Sí? —sin siquiera levanto la vista, ni por educacion

—Hola, -el tono de voz se volvió mas insistente

Suspiró, cediendo a levantar la mirada —¿Si?—

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, pero cubrio esa impresion con su semblante serio y reservado, frente estaba un chico de tes blanca y ojos inpenetrables negros como la noche, y de un cabello largo que llegaba hasta su cintura de un color azabache-

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No lo creo,— -haciendole una mueca de desprecio-

—Yo creo que sí, la rectora me mando a ayudarte dice que eres nuevo, además me pidio que te ayudara a encontrar tu aula

—Estaré bien, —-le sonrío sin animos-

—¿Estas seguro?—con una mirada amable— esta bien pues si necesitas ayuda Soy..

—No necesitare ayuda gracias— -girandose le dio la espalda al chico empezando a caminar si siquera saber a donde iba.

Al sentirser lo bastante lejos se detuvo en seco recargandose en una pared, sentia su respiracion irregular, no podia hacer que su corazón dejara de latir con semejante velocidad, esperó paciente hasta sentir que ritmo era el de siempre,

—¿Que rayos me pasa?

Miró nuevamente el horario, la primera clase era en el salon 14B-1 sin queres había llegado a aquel, salon entro y se sento lo más atrás que pudo, cercas de una ventana que daba hacia un hermoso jardín en donde aquel momento se encontraba algunos estudiantes.  
Libro su mente de todo pensamiento que le fuera a distraer de ''estudiar'' ni el mismo quería pensar en algo que no fuera el comienzo de sus estudios.  
Aun así, nada de lo que había en aquel lugar llamaba su atención, solamente aunque chico que trato de ayudarle, pero no tardo en comenzar a borrarlo de sus pensamientos,

—¡Tu eres el nuevo!— una voz suave le grito en froma de saludo-

Dio un respingo estaba realmente perdido en sus pensamiento, volteando al mirada hacia aquella persona,

—¿Nuevo?— con una mirada que no dejaba entrar sentimiento demaciado cálidos

— Así es, aunque de que todo el mundo te conce ya...—en un susurro— Tienes un largo historial de expulsiones ademas de que tu familia es una de las mas ricas de todo el luagr—

El albino alzo una ceja miro aque chico inspeccionándolo, antes de responer a todo lo que le parecia estupido. El chico era alto pero un poco más bajo que el, sus ojos eran de un color ciel suave, y su cabelloe era rubio y peinado hacia arriba casi como el de el pero un tanto mas largo

—¿Y tu eres?— -aun con su inexpresiva cara-

—Oh si disculpa soy Minato Namikaze y el jefe de grupo,—sontrio amplio y amble— Es por ello que tambien te doy la bienvenida, espero seamos buenos amigos

* * *

_¡Hola qué tal B: pues en fin, esta es mi nueva historia que_  
_surgió de un amorio(?) oh algo así ._. y mientras escuchab_a  
**Gure -Does * -***

_Pues en este tardaré un poquito más en llegar a algo hard(?)  
__—__por así decirlo__— __ya que estoy algo indecisa por algo  
Espero este no se vea tan corto, auqe apenas es  
lo primero  
__Ansío sus review c: con mucho cariño, y todo lo demás_


End file.
